Ryder`s Surprise Party.
By.ZumaDivesIn (Updated/Edited Last:March 23,2015) Please' Do not edit'' ''t'his.'' Sorry for the spelling error`s. Warning: A kissing scene and Fire at the lookout. ''' Summary. It`s Ryder`s Birthday and the Pup`s plan to throw a surprise party for him. The town`s people agreed to help. Mr Porter will make the food & bake the cake. Farmer Yumi will bring Fruit`s and vegetable`s. The pup`s take turn on Stalling Ryder,but at Marshall`s turn Ryder gets suspicious. Will the surprise party be a success? Character`s. * Ryder * Chase * Skye * Marshall * Zuma * Rocky * Everest * Rubble * Mayor Goodway * Mr Porter * Alex * Katie * Farmer Yumi * Captain Turbot * Random people ( Example. Precious`s owner,Jake,etc.) ''Chapter 1. Planing a Party.'' One sunny day in adventure bay.Ryder just woke up when he looked at the calendar.He remembered that it`s his Birthday.So he went down the lookout and looked for the pups`s. Then he found a note that said. Dear.Ryder We just went for a short walk.We will be back soon for Breakfast. Call us if you need anything. Singed. The pup`s Ryder: Why would they go for a walk this early? ( He went to the kitchen to make breakfast) Meanwhile The pup`s were at the pup park talking about what they will do for Ryder`s birthday. Chase: Okay pup`s, We have to do something special for Ryder`s Birthday. Got any Ideas? Skye: We can take him to his favorite places. Marshall: We can Throw him a surprise party. Rocky: We can give him a day off. Chase: How about we do them all. Rubble: Great idea Chase. ( His tummy growling) I`m Starving. Zuma: Yeah me too,Let`s head back and eat. They went back to the lookout. And Ryder was waiting for them. Ryder: Morning pup`s. Pup`s: Morning Ryder. Ryder (while putting down their bowls): So where did you go? Chase: Just you know played at the pup park. Ryder: Okay i`ll be upstairs if you need me. Pup`s: Okay Ryder. ( 20 min Later they finished their meal,and went back to planning for the party) Chase: Rubble go to Farmer Yumi`s ask for Fruit`s and Vegetables and bring them to Mr Porter`s. Rubble: Rubble on the double. Chase: Marshall go to Mr Porter`s and ask him to bake the cake and cook the food. Marshall: I`m fired up. Chase: Zuma tell Everest about the party and you to will be inviting people to the party. Zuma: Let`s dive in. Chase: Rocky will make decorations,Skye will hang them up. Rocky: Green means go. Skye: Let`s take to the Sky. Wait what will you do? Chase: I will distract Ryder, Oh and the party will be here at the look out. Now lets roll. So they went on there separate ways to prepare the surprise party for Ryder. Rubble went to Farmer Yumi`s. Marshall went to Mr Porter`s. Zuma went to Jake`s mountain. Rocky looked for things to recycle. Skye asked Katie and Alex for help. And Chase went up the lookout to keep Ryder from getting suspicious. ''Chapter 2.A perfect plan.'' Rubble arrived at Farmer Yumi`s and helped her harvest the crop`s. They finished harvesting and Farmer Yumi placed crates on Rubble`s rig.And Rubble drove off heading for Mr Porter`s (Crates have the crops in them) Marshall just arrived at Mr Porter`s,Then he slipped because of a toy car on the floor. Mr Porter: Are you okay Marshall? Marshall: I`m Okay. Mr Porter: So what do you need? Marshall: Can you make the Treats,Food,and Cake for Ryder`s surprise party? Mr Porter: Of course i can. Will you please help me. Marshall: I will help, Rubble is on his way with some fruit`s & veggie`s. Mr Porter: That`s great now let`s get started. They started prepare the kitchen supplies/tool`s that they will need.Meanwhile Zuma just told Everest everything and they both went around town,Telling people about the party.Now with Skye she was telling Alex and Katie about the surprise party. Katie: Of course we will help Skye. Skye: Thank`s,Now Remember don`t tell Ryder. Alex: I promise I wont tell Ryder. Katie: Okay let`s do this. Skye: Thank`s again guy`s the party will be held at the lookout. Rocky arrived and they started making decorations for the party.Everything was going smoothly with the other pup`s.But with Chase he is having problems. Chase: Ryder can you scratch my ear. scratches Chases ear. Ryder: Chase where are the other pup`s? Chase: They are playing at the Beach.. sweats up Ryder: Okay,Let`s go see them. Chase: No! Ryder: Why not? Chase: Because I want to play fetch with you at the pup park. Ryder: Okay Chase,Let`s go. Chase: That was close. Ryder: What did you say? Chase: Nothing. They went to the pup park and played fetch. At Mr Porters restaurant Rubble just arrived with the crops. Mr Porter: Rubble your here,now lets get these crates inside. Rubble: Okay,woff,woff,shovel (he uses his shovel to bring crates into the restaurant) Chapter 3.No problem we can`t handle. At the pup park Chase and Ryder were playing fetch.Then Chase saw Marshall running to them. Chase: Marshall what`s wrong? Marshall: I accidentally spilled the frosting. Chase: Okay,I will go help them.Stay here and stall Ryder. Ryder: Chase,Marshall is something wrong? Marshall: No nothing`s wrong. Chase: I have to go to Katie`s to take a bath. Ryder: Great,I will come with you. Marshall & Chase: NOOOOO!!! Ryder: What do you mean No? Chase: Ahh,Marshall tell Ryder Why he can`t come. Marshall: Because I want my turn to play fetch. (smiles) Ryder: Okay.....If you say so. Chase: Gotta go,see you later. Ryder & Marshall: Bye Chase! Ryder threw the ball and Marshall ran after it.Meanwhile at Katie`s Skye,Alex,Katie,& Rocky were almost done making the decorations until Callie jumped of the table and landed on the paint. Katie: Callie were gonna have to give you a bath. When Callie heard Katie she ran around the shop.She stepped on the decoration`s they made.Making the decorations very dirty.Then she got caught by Rocky and was placed in the tub. Katie: Thank`s Rocky. Rocky: No problem Katie. Katie: Rocky you got dirty from holding Callie. I`m afraid you have to take a bath. Rocky. A b.b.b.bath!!!! Katie grabbed Rocky and placed him beside Callie. ( Callie laughed) Rocky: Why Me? Alex: What about the decorations? Skye: I guess we have to start over. Katie: Let`s hurry Ryder`s party will start soon. They began making decoration`s again. Meanwhile Chase was at Mr Porter`s he just finished helping them clean the frosting Marshall spilled. Chase & Rubble: Done. Mr Porter: Thank`s for helping me clean this mess pup`s. Now we have to make another batch of frosting for the cake. Chase: What kind of cake will it be Mr Porter? Mr Porter: Can`t tell you,it`s a surprise. So they started making the frosting.When Zuma and Everest arrived. Everest: Everyone in adventure bay is going to Ryder`s surprise party. Zuma: Need any help dude`s. Rubble: Were fine here but i think you can help Skye,Rocky,Alex,& Katie make the decorations. So Everest & Zuma went to Katie`s. '' Katie: Everest,Zuma thank goodness your here,Can you help us make the decorations? Everest: Of course we can. Zuma: Of couwse we can. ''They helped them make decorations for Ryder`s surprise party. Will they finish making the decorations and cooking the food and frosting the cake on time? What kind of cake will it be? Chapter 4. Ryder`s getting suspicious At the pup park Ryder and Marshall were still playing. Ryder threw the ball and Marshall ran after it. Marshall: I got it,I got it,I got it. Then Marshall fell in the pool. Ryder: Are you okay Marshall. Marshall: Yeah,I`ll go get the ball. Marshall found the ball near the bushes. When Skye called him. Marshall: Hi Skye,What do you need? Skye: Marshall Distract Ryder were heading to the lookout with the decoration`s. Marshall: Okay I will distract him. ('' End`s call.) Ryder: Good Boy Marshall,Now let`s head back to the lookout. Marshall: No!! Ryder: Why not Marshall? Marshall: It`s still early. Ryder: Okay,What`s going on? Marshall: Nothing`s going on. Ryder: Marshall don`t lie to me. ''Ryder noticed Marshall looking at the bay. ( Marshall was thinking of what to say.) Ryder: Why don`t we go see the other pups. They are at the beach,right? Marshall: No they are at Katie`s taking a bath. Ryder: Ok let`s go see them. Marshall: You go ahead Ryder. Ryder walked heading for Katie`s. Marshall called Skye. Skye: Hey Marshall. Marshall: Skye,I accidentally told Ryder that you pup`s are taking a bath at Katie`s. He`s heading for you. Skye: What!!! Why would you tell Ryder were at Katie`s.? Marshall: Sorry,I ran out of thing`s to say. Skye: Marshall try to slow him down. Marshall: I will do my best. ( End`s Call.) Katie: What was that about Skye? Skye: Ryder is heading this way. Katie,Alex,Pup`s: What!! Alex: What about the decoration`s,Ryder will see them. Katie: Quick bring them to the back. They hid the decoration`s in the back. 20 min Later Ryder arrived. Ryder: Hi Katie.Hi Alex. Hi Pup`s. Katie,Alex,Pup`s: Hi Ryder. Ryder: Finished with your bath pup`s? Pup`s: ah Yeah. Ryder: Okay,I have to go to Mr Porter`s to get your food. Ryder head`s out and headed for Mr Porter`s. Skye call`s Chase,While the other`s ran to the lookout with the decoration`s. Chase: Hey Skye. Skye: Chase,Ryder is on his way there right now. Chase: Okay,The food is already in Mr Porters Van. Skye: Great,Make sure that Ryder will arrive here at exactly 6:30PM. Chase: I will do my best. ('' End`s Call.) ''Ryder just arrived at Mr Porters. Ryder: Chase,Rubble what are you doing here? Rubble: Were just helping Mr Porter. Mr Porter: Hey Ryder,Here`s the pup`s food. Ryder: Thank`s Mr Porter. Ryder did not notice that Chase untied his shoes. Ryder: My shoe`s are untied That`s odd. While Ryder tie`s his Shoe`s Mr Porter and Rubble went to the van and drove straight to the lookout. Ryder: There,wait Where is Mr Porter and Rubble? Chase: I don`t know. Ryder: How about we go back to the lookout? Chase: Okay Ryder. Meanwhile at the lookout everything was ready. Rubble and Mr Porter set up the table`s. The cake`s were placed on a table in the TV room and were covered with a cloth. The cake on the middle was tall.There`s 1 small cake on the left & right side of the tall cake.The decoration`s were in place.The stage was built. People are arriving with present`s for Ryder. They were ready for Ryder`s Surprise Party. Rocky: Don`t you think there are too many light`s? Skye: No we have to add more. Rocky: But i think.. ( his sentence was cut off by Skye.) Skye: Now let`s test the light`s. Rocky: Okay,But i don`t think this is safe. All they need now is for Ryder to arrive. Then Skye saw Ryder and Chase just a kilometer away. Skye: Everybody light`s off'' and hide.'' Everybody found a hiding place except Marshall. Marshall: Where am i suppose to hide? Skye: You can hide behind the cake`s.But be very careful. Marshall: Okay. Marshall went behind the cake`s. He then saw what the back of the cake`s looked like. Then he knew what kind of cake it is. Marshall: Ryder is going to love these cake`s. How surprised do you think Ryder would be? What Kind Of Cake Is It? What present`s did Ryder get? Chapter 5. Surprising Ryder. Ryder and Chase were nearing the lookout.Ryder noticed the light`s off. Ryder: Chase,Why are there light`s out at the lookout? Chase: You will find out soon,Ryder sir. Ryder was a puzzled on what Chase had said. They enter the lookout. Skye: One,two,three,Now pull the rope. Then suddenly the lookout was in different colored light`s. Ryder was so surprised when everyone came out from their hiding place and said. Everyone: Happy Birthday Ryder! Ryder: Is this a surprise party,For me? (His eye`s were getting teary.) Everyone: Of course it is. Mayor Goodway: I would like to say Happy Birthday to Ryder and Thank you for continuing to help us here in Adventure Bay. Now may I call Ryder to come up the stage and give a speech. Ryder went up the stage. Ryder: I would like to say Thank you to all for this amazing surprise. I promise that the Paw Patrol will continue to serve Adventure Bay. ( He was crying because of his joy.) The pup`s ran up to the stage and hugged Ryder.Then Mr Porter came up and said. Mr Porter: Now,Who want`s to see the cake`s? Everyone cheered,then the left cake was revealed.The first cake had 4 layer`s and each layer`s floor has the Paw Patrol in small figures. A small Ryder,Chase,Marshall,Skye,Zuma,Rocky,Rubble,& Everest that all looked exactly like them. Everyone: WOW! Then the right cake was revealed. The second cake was a ATV cake with Ryder on it.It looked exactly like Ryder`s ATV and it`s Chocolate flavored. Mr Porter: And Now The Last Cake. Then the middle cake was revealed. The last cake was. Everyone: Another Lookout cake. Everyone cheered and then they brought the Lookout cake to Ryder for him to blow out the candle`s. Everyone sing`s the Happy Birthday song. Ryder blow`s the candle`s but he didn`t tell anybody what his wish was. Ryder: Now Let`s all Eat! Everyone: Yeah! / Hooray! Everybody got a piece of Ryder`s cake. Marshall was about to get a piece when he slipped. He bumped into the table the Small Marshall Cake fell in his mouth. Marshall: I think i just ate myself. The pups just rolled their eyes. They all had a wonderful meal. After the meal they all gathered inside the lookout. And asked Ryder to. Everyone: Open your present`s Ryder. Chapter 6. Opening the Present`s. Ryder open`s the present`s one by one. First he got a mug with the Paw Patrol symbol on it from Mayor Goodway. Ryder: Thank You,Mayor. Mayor Goodway: No Problem,Ryder. Then Ryder got a Shirt with the Paw Patrol Symbol on it from Farmer Yumi. Ryder: Thank`s Farmer Yumi. Farmer Yumi: Your welcome. Then the pup`s ran to Ryder. Chase has a remote in his mouth. Ryder: Chase,What`s the remote for? Chase: Press it Ryder and you will find out. Ryder pressed the button and fire work`s were launched to the sky. Everyone: Wow! The firework`s were so colorful. The fire work`s formed a Happy Birthday Ryder. Ryder: Thank You pup`s. Thank you Everyone. Katie: Ryder,come with me. Ryder: Okay,Katie. Katie and Ryder walked to a closet inside the lookout. Ryder: So why did you bring me here? Katie: For this. ( Katie kissed Ryder`s cheek`s,Ryder blushed.)' Ryder: Katie,I`ve had a crush on you for a long time now. Katie: I`ve had a crush on you for a very long time too. Ryder and Katie were just about to kiss, when. Pup`s: Ryder!!! '''What is going on?' Chapter 7. Lookout Fire! Ryder and Katie ran out. Ryder: What's going on? Skye: That tree is on fire if we don't stop it the fire will spread to the lookout. Ryder: We can't allow this we just finished rebuilding the lookout. Pup's there's no time to lose. Pup's: Right! The pup's put on their gear. Skye & Marshall started to fight the fire. Chase was keeping people away from the danger zone. Ryder & The other pup's carried item's away from the fire. Marshall: Ryder,The fire is still spreading. Ryder: Rocky,Do you have a hose? Rocky: Let me see. *looks* A tube,A watering can,Oh here A hose. Rocky gave Ryder the hose. Ryder attached it to a faucet and turned it on. But there's no water coming out. Ryder looked back and saw that the Hose has a hole.Ryder turned the faucet off and Rocky patched up the hole. But there's still no water coming out. Ryder: Where's the water? Rocky: You forgot to turn it on Ryder: Oh Right Ryder turned the faucet back on and Helped fight the fire. Everyone was cheering for them. 30 minutes later the fire was out. And Everyone Cheered But some of the present's were burned. Ryder: We did it Mayor Goodway: Once again the Paw Patrol saves the day Chase: Some of the presents were burned Skye: Yeah sorry Ryder Ryder: That's Okay Being here with all of you is the best gift i could ever get Everyone: Aww Ryder: Now Let's enjoy the Party! Everyone: Yeah! (Music starts to play and Everyone have's fun) ryder is 11 and he is the happyest boy ever and everyone had fun at the party games were asome after the party the pups and ryder wint to bed and everyone wint home THE END Note`s. For More Stories Go To: ZumaDivesIn`s Story Idea`s Previous Story: Welcome Back! (Coming Soon) Next Story: A Bad Day for Marshall (Coming Soon) [Updated/Edited Last: March 23,2015] ' Sorry if i misspelled some words.' How was the story? Excellent Great Good Not Bad Bad Note: ( By. User:ZumaDivesIn ) DO NOT EDIT 'THIS PLEASE.'Category:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:PartsCategory:PAW Patrol MoviesCategory:StoriesCategory:EpisodesCategory:EpisodeCategory:All Paws On Deck EpisodesCategory:Story by ZumaDivesInCategory:A Special StoryCategory:Story